Tiger In The Closet
by Equinexia
Summary: A creative use of ties or how Kotetsu thereafter takes his sweet time extracting his revenge on Bunny. Two-shot
1. Chapter 1

Returning from school, Kaede was surprised to see the house empty. No dad glomping her when she came in. No shout of "Kaede !" coming from the kitchen, followed by a few crashes and her dad appearing in the entryway, a goofy grin plastered on his face, covered in flour and dough because he had been making her "'Welcome-Home !'-cookies".

«Dad?»

She heard a muffled sound coming from his bedroom. Still a bit wary, she picked the broom in the kitchen and silently made her way to the source of noise. When she got to the closed door, Kaede noticed his usual steel-studed black tie lying on the floor. Which was strange. Keeping her eyes trained on the tie, she slowly opened the door. Ever since she had gotten it for him as a gift on Father's Day, he took great care of it. He had even bought another twenty just to wear it every day. She lifted her eyes from the floor—

Ties. Everywhere.  
>On the floor, on the desk, on the bed... His <em>whole<em> collection was scattered all around the bedroom.

And still no sign of him.

Leaving the broom against the wall, she entered the room and started looking for him.

And that's where she found him. In his dressing, wrists, arms, ankles and legs bound together by many of his identical ties knotted together to form a sort of rope. He was gagged, too.

Speechless and shocked, she watched her dad squirm, his protests muffled by cloth, eyes stretched open as panic and shame etched across his face. She opened her mouth- only to close it again. She tried to speak, still watching him wide-eyed rolling around on the floor, desperately trying to free himself of this admittedly pretty embarassing situation.

Unable to move, Kaede noticed a white card adorning a pink rabbit imprinted on the back of it amidst the mess on the floor. His dad still struggling, she decided to pick it up.

_To whoever finds him,_

_He was annoying. He speaks too much and gesticulates too much._

_-Barnaby Brooks Jr_

Processing what she had read, she slowly turned to her dad who was by now near his desk chair and parting her lips—

«YOU KNOW BARNABY? DAD YOU'RE SO COOL! I'M GOING TO CALL ALL MY FRIENDS, THEY'LL BE SO JEALOUS. OH AND I'M KEEPING THAT, I MEAN, HE _WROTE IT AND __**SIGNED IT!**__ IT'S A SIGN—_»

And with that said, still squealing over Barnaby, card pressed to her chest, she ran out of the room.

Hearing the front door slamming shut, Kotetsu stopped struggling a minute before deflating and thumping his forehead on the floor. Multiple times. He was going to kill Bunny tomorrow… But only after he had tied him up and left him on the street to his fangirls' mercy. Yeah, that sounded good.


	2. Marinated Bunny

This is the sequel to _Tiger In The Closet_ which was supposed to be a one-shot. Oh well.

When Kotetsu arrived the next day grinning like the Cheshire Cat, Barnaby didn't assume anything. When he came up to him eyes twinkling with mischief, alarm bells went off in his head. Something was definitely going on in the old man's scrambled-up brain and he had to know what _now_. That look screamed trouble. You're-going-to-get-screwed-inside-and-out trouble.

Kotetsu was beaming with glee. He'd take revenge today and he had the perfect plan. He liked to call his mission the "Marinated Bunny Mission". Why such a name? He'll let Bunny worry _all day_ before extracting his revenge at **just** the right time. Of course, he'll spice things up along the way. Like now.

Having someone trying to drill a hole in your head was distinctly uncomfortable. Having someone trying to drill a hole in your head _by staring at you from a distance of rougly five centimeters_ was downright unbearable.  
>"What, Old Man?"<br>Making it look like he had just acknowledged him, Kotetsu turned his swivelling chair towards Barnaby.  
>"Hmm~? What are you talking about, Bunny?"<br>"Stop calling me that. I'm Barnaby-"  
>"Oh! Is lil' Bunny embarassed by a simple nickname~?"<br>"-AND you were staring at me."  
>"You're imagining things."<br>"No, I'm not. Are you getting so old you're having memory problems? Wouldn't surprise me."  
>"Awww, don't be so harsh on this old man here!"<br>Weird, he didn't react. Something was definitely wrong. Not answering, Barnaby got back to typing and ignored him for the rest of the morning, not noticing Kotetsu's triumphant face.

At lunch, nothing happened. Barnaby started fidgeting, anxiously waiting for something, _anything_ to happen. Still a bit jittery, he jumped when his..._partner_ appeared out of nowhere and plopped next to him.  
>"Hey, Bunny-chan, you're trembling a little. Are you alright?"<p>

"You don't _move_ this much, usually."

"And you _spoke_ quite a lot earlier."  
>When the implication dawned on him, he inwardly cursed. He was <em>doomed.<em>

As the day continued, Kotetsu got giddier and giddier. His "Marinated Bunny Mission" was going better than he had imagined. The young man had been exuding waves after crashing waves of anxiousness at lunch. When Kotetsu had - tactfully - evoked the content of the card Kaede had found, all color had drained off Bunny's face as realization hit him. Kotetsu had commited the look to memory before skipping off, a bounce in his steps.  
>A bit later, they had been called for a <em>real<em> mission, something about a hijacking. Barnaby had carefully kept a distance and avoided his eyes. He still did, now in their own locker room.  
>It was time.<p>

His hero suit off, Barnaby was left in his black skin-tight one. Still ignoring the old man and not looking at him, he didn't notice him keeping his hero suit. It's only when he heard metallic sounds and cold steel wire wrapping around him that he reminded himself to always, _always_ keep an eye on Kotetsu. _Always_.  
>When he was wrenched back rather unceremoniously into his partner's waiting hand, he couldn't help but open his mouth and ask, hoarsely from having his breath knocked out of him:<br>"What do you think you're doing?"  
>He raised an eyebrow, trying to keep his cool. He heard a <em>pop<em> and felt the wire being wrapped around him another time then knotted in front of him like a bow where, of course, his hands couln't reach. Damn it.

"I'm giving you a lesson. You've been a bad boy, Bunny. A _very_ bad boy. You know what happens to bad boys?"  
>A chill ran up his spine. Squeals and screams of "Marry me!", "I love you!" or even "Take me!" erupted to his left, his eyes nearly popping out of their socket. Oh Hell no, he wasn't going to-!<br>"Old Man, stop it! I swear to God, if you do that, I'll-!"  
>Barnaby desperately trying to get away in one hand and the other opening the window, Kotetsu grinned maniacally and answered his own question:<br>"They get punished, Bunny."

And with that, he tossed him out the window without a second glance, joyfully hollering "Marinated Bunny for everyone!" and leaving him to a mob of rabid fangirls. He was glad they had had a mission today, otherwise he wouldn't have been able to capture Bunny in that skin-tight suit. At first, Kotetsu had intended to scare him a bit by playing yo-yo with him outside the window with his fans underneath it.

However, Kotetsu had passed his entire afternoon, evening and most of the night tied up on the floor only to have Antonio coming in at ungodly hours of the night, worried that he wasn't answering his phone. He had been just as dumbfounded as Kaede and had nearly walked out, muttering something under his breath about "Too much beer". He quickly came back to his senses though and hastily untied an extremely sore and pride-wounded Kotetsu.

Now, to find those five pairs of glasses Bunny had mentioned the other day... Kotetsu was sure they would sell quite a bit on StErnbild-Bay.


End file.
